


Gold

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [14]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, slight MK11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You kept this all this time?”





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: cry.
> 
> So while running around the krypt in the new game, I opened up a chest and got 'Ring of Suchin' which inspired me to write this.

“Your mother gave this to me the night before I left,” Kenshi said, opening his hand to reveal a simple golden band on a silver chain. “And I think she would want you to have it.”

Takeda looked down at the ring in his father’s hand and reached out to touch it. He didn’t remember his mother wearing much jewelry. Usually, she only ever put it on for special occasions. He took it and held it up to look at it better. There wasn’t much shine to it and it looked like it needed a good cleaning and polish, but other than that, it was beautiful. He looked at his father. “You kept this all this time?”

“Of course I did,” Kenshi answered. “I loved your mother. There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think of her. I just-I..” Kenshi sighed and shook his head. “I couldn’t ask her to uproot her life for me, so she gave me this to remember her by. I was never one to keep possessions, but this was something I cherished.”

Takeda closed his hand around the ring, the edges digging into his hand as he held it tightly in his palm. Even though it had been years, his mother’s death still pained him and he tried his best not to cry. “Thank you.”

Kenshi wrapped his arms around Takeda and Takeda closed his eyes, feeling a tear roll down his face as he returned the embrace. “She would be so proud of you,” Kenshi whispered, hugging him tighter. “Just as proud as Hanzo and I are of you.”

“Thanks, dad,” Takeda said. He held onto Kenshi for a moment before pulling away to clasp the chain around his neck. He looked down and touched the ring again. “We haven’t announced it yet, but I asked Jacqui to marry me.” He looked up at Kenshi again to see a smile on the swordsman's face. “Do you think mom would have approved?”

Kenshi nodded, placing his hand on Takeda’s hand. “Suchin would have loved her.”


End file.
